Getting Through It Together
by Dark-Angel1997
Summary: Sequel to New Beginning. Now that Lucy is pregnant of Rogue's child and are happily together, they still have a long, bumpy road of pregnancy ahead. How will it all end and how is Rogue going to survive with all of that mood swings and weird cravings of Lucy?


**Finally finished the chapter one for the sequel of New Beginning (If you haven't read it, you probably should to understand this story). I will NOT update every now or then- this year is a important year in school (grade 11). So yeah... Well, here is a short chapter :) Thanks and enjoy**

**I do not own anything :)**

* * *

Morning rays shined through the window, gently kissing the couples face, which awoken the blonde beauty. Lucy sighed as she cuddled deeper into Rogue's embrace. She had never been happier ever before; there is nothing better to wake up next to your soul mate and with whom you're having a child with. Just as she was about to fall back asleep, a loud poof sound was heard as well as someone's loud voice.

"Lucy! How dare you let this man violate you and take away your innocence!" The one and only Leo, Loki, cried out as waterfalls came out of his eyes and was on his knees with his arm held out to the sky. "You poor, poor princess!" and with that, his mood suddenly changed to depression as he crawled into the corner with a shadow covers half of his body and lines of depression were seen. "No," Loki whispered, "It's my fault. I should have protected her from him, otherwise none of this would have happened."

A sweat drop formed on Lucy as she escaped Rogue's embrace, who is still somehow sleeping through all of this commotion. "Eh, it's okay, Loki! Really, I love him and I am not unhappy one bit, see?" She smiled a large smile which can break sunlight through any dark cloud in someone's day. Loki immediately stopped sulking and smiled slightly back. He was happy that his owner was happy, but that soon changed as he remembered something else to complain about.

He grabbed a bra from Rogue's pocket, which the brunette had forgotten about all this time. "Then explain this! He stole your bra and kept it all this time, that little perverted bastard!" Lucy nervously chuckled at Loki over reacting and kept telling him to calm down.

Rogue stirred in his sleep and then opened his eyes slowly, "good morning, my beautifu-" he spoke to Lucy but then was cut off by a book that was thrown by Loki. This made Rogue jump up with alarm and saw the ginger standing in the corner with a face mixed with anger, depression and worry. "What are you doi-" but was cut off by him throwing more books from the book self, "ing.. here?... Will you stop throwing books already?!" He yelled as he grabbed a book that was about to hit him once more.

Lucy sat at the edge of the bed with a worried, but amused face as she stared at the boys fighting. '_So much for maturity, Loki_,' she thought to herself. Suddenly, a sick feeling formed in her stomach and she rushed to the bathroom, which made the guys stop fighting immediately. Rogue got up and rushed after her, rubbing her back and whispering smoothing words, whilst making a circling motion on her back. Loki soon followed and watched his master cry as she puked into the toilet.

"Look what you made her do!" Loki said angerly to Rogue.

"What I made her do?!" The brunette asked back, looking up at Leo with his eyebrows furrowed.

"If you didn't make her _pregnant_, she wouldn't have to puke."

"Oh..." was all that Rogue replied.

"It's not Rogue's fault," Lucy said as she finished and washed her mouth. "I am really happy that I am carrying his, I mean _our_ baby." The dragon slayer blushed and the spirit sighed.

"Fine, I forgive you Rogue, _but only _because my master is happy," Loki said as he looked away. The blonde smiled at her spirit and just when she was about to thank him, smoke filled the room. There stood all of her spirits with smiles on her faces- surprisingly, Aquarius was also smiling.

"We came here to congratulate your pregnancy and relationship, princess," Virgo said and then added, "Punishment time?"

Lucy sweat dropped, her spirits never change, but that made her happy. "No, but thank you all," she smiled.

"It's about time you get yourself a man," Aquarius commented, "but any ways, here are some gifts from us to you for your pregnancy." The spirits moved out of the way and showed a stash of presents.

"I have only been pregnant for a day and a half and you guys already got us all of this," she sweat dropped, but then smiled, "We don't even know the gender yet, either. But either way, thanks."

"We already know what gender it is," Loki said as he leaned against the bathroom door frame, "Remember, we are connected by a bond?"

"Oh, right," she nervously said as she scratched the back of her head.

"You know that I am still here, right?" Rogue awkwardly said and everyone turned their attention to him. Not that anyone would admit it, but they had forgotten that he was there for a short second. "So, what gender is it?"

"A boy," the spirits all said together.


End file.
